Steve Zahn
| birthplace = , U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor, comedian | yearsactive = 1990–present | homepage = | spouse = 2 children }} Steven James "Steve" Zahn ( ; born November 13, 1967) is an American comedian and actor of both film and stage. Early life Zahn was born in Marshall, Minnesota, the son of Zelda, who worked for the YMCA, and Carlton Zahn, a retired Lutheran pastor.Steve Zahn has a smart funny humour - Artists - Zahn, Steve(2001/02/26) By LIZ BRAUN, CANOE - JAM! Movies He is of German descent. Zahn spent part of his childhood in Mankato, Minnesota, attending Kennedy Elementary School. After attending Robbinsdale Cooper High School, Gustavus Adolphus College and the Institute for Advanced Theatre Training at American Repertory Theater at Harvard University, his first professional acting role was in Biloxi Blues, a Minnesota production at the Old Log Theater; but his first big break came in 1994, when he was noticed by Ben Stiller, who cast him in his picture, Reality Bites. Career at the premiere of the movie Management in which they both starred.]] Zahn's early roles were split between movies, touring companies of Broadway shows, and TV shows. In 1992-1993, he toured as Hugo with the Barry Weissler production of Bye Bye Birdie with Tommy Tune, Ann Reinking, and Marc Kudisch. He played Phoebe Buffay's husband Duncan in a 1995 episode of Friends. Zahn appeared in several films in the mid-1990s, including Tom Hanks' That Thing You Do! These films garnered him enough respect that he was offered the starring role in the critically acclaimed indie film Happy, Texas (1999). Some of Zahn's most popular movies have been his most recent ones, including National Security (2003), Daddy Day Care (2003) and Sahara (2005). Zahn received his strongest critical acclaim for his performance in Riding in Cars with Boys, in which he co-starred with Drew Barrymore as her dim-witted, drug addicted husband. Roger Ebert, Richard Roeper and the BBC stated that the performance was deserving of an Oscar nomination. He also voiced Runt of the Litter in Chicken Little. He recently gave dramatic performances in Rescue Dawn and the television mini-series Comanche Moon. Typically typecast into comic relief sidekick roles, Zahn was asked if he minded, his reply was that it was a "pleasure" and a "privilege", saying, "... to be typecast and make money and make people happy and people dig what you do, what a great thing, man."http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001872/bio Personal life Zahn is an avid fly fisherman, and he owns a farm in Lawrenceburg, Kentucky. Zahn is married to Robyn Peterman, an actress and the daughter of John Peterman, whom Zahn met on a touring production of Bye Bye Birdie. The two have a son, Henry Zahn (born 3 April 2000 in New York), and a daughter, Audrey Robyn. In 2004, the family moved from New Jersey to a small horse farm in Georgetown, Kentucky, near Lexington, Kentucky, his wife's hometown. He is very close friends with Tom Everett Scott, his costar in That Thing You Do, and was the best man at Scott's wedding. He is a practicing Lutheran. http://hope-elca.com/famous/ Filmography Film TV Miscellaneous * 'The Other Ted' (1995) - Allison Anders/Quentin Tarantino References External links * *BBC film critic BBC review of 'Riding in Cars with Boys', suggests Academy Award nomination for Zahn *Video interview with Steve Zahn on Rescue Dawn *Steve Zahn Interview (Rescue Dawn) *Onion A.V. Club Interview * Steve Zahn at FEARnet Category:1967 births Category:American film actors Category:American Lutherans Category:American television actors Category:Gustavus Adolphus College alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Independent Spirit Award winners Category:Living people Category:Actors from Minnesota Category:People from Lyon County, Minnesota Category:American people of German descent Category:People from Georgetown, Kentucky Category:American voice actors bg:Стийв Зан de:Steve Zahn es:Steve Zahn fr:Steve Zahn id:Steve Zahn it:Steve Zahn la:Stephanus Zahn hu:Steve Zahn nl:Steve Zahn no:Steve Zahn ja:スティーヴ・ザーン pl:Steve Zahn pt:Steve Zahn ru:Зан, Стив sr:Стив Зан fi:Steve Zahn sv:Steve Zahn